Hope
by chazzaf
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is left alone in 1994 for the 3rd time and she's had enough. Little does she know that there is someone else watching her waiting to make a move. Meanwhile back in present day MF's Bonnie's friends and foes battle to bring her back. Bonnie/Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and The Originals do not belong to me.

**_This is going to be a Bonnie harem story, so far I'm planning Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Kai, Bonnie/OC, Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Enzo Bonnie/Stefan and Bonnie/Matt. Yeah I know a lot of pairings and maybe more to come. I know there is not many Bonnie harem stories out there so I wanted to do one. BTW my OC's face claim is going to be Tyler Hoechlin who some of you might recognize from Teen Wolf. But be warned this character is not going to be anything like Derek, my character is going to be really dark and make Kai the family murderer look a complete and utter angel. Anyway reviews would be appreciated as this is a chapter I'm really nervous about. Constructive criticism is also welcomed. Enjoy guys!_**

* * *

Bonnie sat on the Gilbert house porch sobbing. How could this happen? Yet again she was left alone with no one but herself for company. The worst thing was that she wasn't even surprised, she remembered saying a long time ago "_it never ends well for people like me_". Well she hit the nail right on the head with that one.

Hearing Elena and Damon's voices had been so surreal, Bonnie had already resigned herself to being stuck in Kai's hell alone for the rest of her life. However long that may be cause as far as she knew she was already dead. But then Damon and Elena gave her hope, they had come for her. She was going home!

She had missed Caroline and her endless enthusiasm, Matt and his sweet loyalty, Tyler being protective even though he and Bonnie hadn't been that close. She planned to change that as soon as she got back. She missed Jeremy, his love and support. They hadn't ended things on good terms and she wondered if he would even forgive her when she got back. She missed Stefan and his hero complex. She missed Elena and her way to see the good in everyone.

But most of all she missed Damon. They had spent a lot of time together in 1994 and in ways they had both started to depend on one another. If you told the old Bonnie that she would actually LIKE Damon in future she would have laughed right in your face and then gave you a list of things that would make sure this would never happen. "_Oh how the times change_" Bonnie thought to herself.

But then when she got the boarding house, running as fast as her legs could carry her they weren't there. She knew that something must have went wrong and they must have got sent back. She was so CLOSE! If she arrived any earlier she would have been home! "_It never ends well for people like me_." Bonnie felt something inside her snap and she broke down crying.

She didn't feel the eyes upon her. Light Green eyes watched her from a spot in the shadows of the side of the house. _It's time_ the mystery culprit thought. She was broken and exactly the way he needed her. The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

* * *

Damon couldn't believe it! That little shit Kai got out while Bonnie was still stuck In that hell. Where was the justice in that? Him and Elena were supposed to bring her home. Now the ascendant was destroyed and with that their only chance to bring Bonnie back. The thought of Bonnie arriving at the Gilbert house full of hope that she was going home and then discovering him and Elena not there made Damon want to go on a killing spree.

But he had to be strong, after all it is what Bonnie would want him to do. They had grown close in 1994, closer than he would have ever felt possible. She was there for him and she had hope for the both of them. Bonnie Bennett was like his own guardian angel making sure he knew right from wrong, she challenged him. She didn't just forgive him like Elena does and that is something he appreciated.

Even though all hope seemed lost, he couldn't give up. He needed to have hope otherwise he would go insane! She had to come back, she had to! All her friends couldn't all just leave her to rot in that endless prison.

She sacrificed herself over and over again for them so it was time for them to return the favor. Damon would be coming to collect from all the people Bonnie had saved in the past even if he had to go to those damn originals in New Orleans he would. Damon made a vow that he was going to do whatever it takes to get Bonnie back.

* * *

Kai was loving this time! There was so much things to see and do, including killing people since that is his favorite sport after all. But there was something missing. Bonnie Bennett came to mind, first he saw her Emerald eyes looking back at him as though she was some sort of judge. As if she had the right to judge him! She made out he was some sort of monster when she was friends with Damon the pregnant lady killer and to make it worse she killed him without a second thought! How dare she!

Little perfect miss Bonnie Bennett was not as perfect as she claimed to be. He could sense a darkness in her though he couldn't pinpoint the source of it. It was a waste really that he had to leave her behind after all they could have watched the world burn together. But the Bonnie he left behind would never think of going near murderous Kai who's oh so awful cause he killed his insufferable family.

Well if she had to listen to their whining for 22 years then she would have killed them too! He remembered the brother he killed last and a shot of anger ran through him. "Please, don't, no!" the little squirt kept screaming like come on! You could be at least a little bit grateful that I saved you for last. There's something incredibly poetic in that.

Kai wondered what Bonnie was doing now? Was she crying because her pathetic friends didn't save her? He imagined she was as he felt a smile come to his lips. Broken Bonnie could be used to his advantage.

Kai looked down at the 1994 ascendant he still had from his trip back and smiled. Broken Bonnie would need to wait to be rescued. He had siblings to kill and a coven to rule after all. Then Bonnie would get her knight in skinny jeans. He could imagine her face when she saw it was him that was rescuing her not her dumb friends. Kai smiled and then let out a dark laugh, everything was falling into place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals.

**Hey guys thanks for reading the last chapter! This chapter focuses on Bonnie and my OC who I have a feeling a lot of you are really going to hate! Next chapter will focus on Damon trying to recruit people to bring Bonnie back and Kai being his usual evil self. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love hearing all your thoughts and I want to know what you think of my OC and his intentions for our Bon Bon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been four long days since Bonnie had arrived at the Gilbert house and realized Damon and Elena were not there. She couldn't even bring herself to get out of bed.

What was wrong with her? The last time she felt this sorry for herself was when she saw her Grams be tortured by the spirits. Even then Bonnie had been alone, Stefan had came over and she had been stupid enough to think he had actually been concerned for her but he was just there for help. Just like always.

How was it fair that she gave everything, even her life for her friends but they couldn't do the same for her? She had sacrificed herself over and over again for them but they didn't even seem to care they just kept on using her like always. Why had it taken her so long to realize this?

There was so many questions running through Bonnie's mind right now which she had never even thought of because she had never really let herself think them. But now she was alone with no one but herself for company so she let her mind take the dark turn it had always threatened to go to.

The last four days have been hell for her to be honest. She couldn't stop thinking and it was driving her mad! She had even thought of killing herself but she didn't know if she could die so what would be the point?

**_BANG! BANG!_**

What was that?! Bonnie thought suddenly going into a panic. The noise had come from downstairs. As far as she knew she was the only one here. Was Kai still here? Even though she was alone and missed company she was terrified at the thought of that psycho still being in this hell with her.

As she got up from Damon's bed which she had taken up residence because she had missed him and it still smelled of his cologne, she reached for the nearest object to use in her defence. Her hand came round a small key and even though it was not much she knew she could stab Kai in the eye, take his magic knife and ascendant and get the hell out of here.

As she walked slowly and quietly downstairs the only noise she could hear was her breathing which was rather loud as she was terrified and this house was really large and quiet even with people in it.

_CREEK! _

Bonnie stopped her movements shut her eyes and winced she had stepped on a loose floorboard. Kai would know exactly where she was now, after all he seemed to be able to find her even when she wasn't making any noise. She was a goner! No wait a minute there is no way she's going to let a sociopathic man child get the better of her again.

She ran downstairs not even caring about the noise now she was running on pure adrenaline alone. "I know you're here Kai" She shouted to the still house "Did my Bennett blood not work for you? If you've come back to kill me then do it already! I've had enough of your games!" She screamed!

"Who's Kai?" Bonnie felt breath on her neck and let out a small scream whirling around. Her hair whipped against leather in the process and she almost stumbled backwards in fright. Luckily the stranger grabbed a hold of her before she fell on her ass.

Looking up to see who the mystery man was with the incredibly husky voice she felt her mouth fall open! The man had dark hair that looked like it was made for her hands to run through, his eyes were the lightest green she had ever seen and they seemed to burn as he looked intently at her. His skin was pale but not in an unhealthy way and he had a dark stubble on his cheeks.

In terms of height Bonnie reached his chest and despite having always been the smallest one out of her friends Bonnie felt even smaller in front of this man. He was wearing a Black leather jacket, shirt and jeans with Black shoes to follow. The thought came to her suddenly _he's dangerous_!

As she looked at him she knew she was right. There was something very cold about him and even as he looked at her intently his gaze still seemed to very empty, chillingly so. At least Kai had his humour and seemed to display some sort of warmth. This man was _empty_! Bonnie had never been more scared in her life.

"I have big plans for you sweetheart and quite frankly I don't care if you don't want to go along with them." He smiled and it reminded Bonnie of a shark getting ready to strike. Suddenly his head came down and he bit down on her neck viciously. She _screamed!_


End file.
